Fuel cells typically include a fuel electrode, or anode, and an oxidant electrode, or cathode, which are separated by an electrolyte or ion-conducting membrane. The anode and cathode can include flow channels, which defines a flow path for distributing gaseous reactants (i.e. a fuel and an oxidant) and a coolant over the surfaces of the electrodes. Flow channels have previously been created in fuel electrodes by a chemical etching process.